greatestgenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Single Brass Instrument Of Subtext
see also: The Blue Beverage Of Subtext and Pan Flutes of Subtext Occurrences Single Brass Instrument of Profound Sadness ''goes to '''Sarek '''in TNG 507 "Fractionally Loafier" as he lays down to die after his last moment of clarity. Single Brass Instrument of ''Grief ''goes to '''Aamin Marritza '''in DS9 118 "Loaf is on the Pillow" as a drunken Bajoran stabs Marritza with a Cheese knife just because he was Cardassian. He shuffles loose this mortal coil in the arms of Kira Nerys. Single Brass Instrument of ''Sadness ''goes to '''Kira Nerys '''in DS9 202 "A Lotion for Everything and Everything in it's Lotion" as she's packing up her condo on DS9 after Minister Jaro removed Kira of her duties. Single Brass Instrument of ''Death ''goes to '''Li Nalas '''in DS9 203 "Limp Swagger." After taking a phaser blast intended for Sisko by Colonel Day, Li makes his final request to hear the sweet sweet sound of that single brass instrument. Single Brass Instrument of ''a Widowers Walk ''goes to Commander '''Sisko '''in DS9 209 "They Went to Jake Clips" as he walks around the promenade on the 4th anniversary of his wife's death. The only thing that could have cheered him up would have been an Inflatable Flailing Arm Man... *Honorable Mention - Single Brass Instrument of ''Forever Alone ''is NOT awarded to '''Sisko '''in DS9 209 because he didn't have a deep deep connection to Fenna. Single Brass Instrument of ''Denied Asylum ''goes to '''Haneek '''in DS9 210 "One Horn Player Does Not Make an Artist Community" after the Bajorans said the Skrreans could not move in. Single Brass Instrument of ''Watching your Replicant Die ''goes to '''Chief O'Brian '''in DS9 214 "Act-Drunk Adjacent" after Relicent O'Brian got shot by a Paradan. Single Brass Instrument of ''Unjust Imprisonment ''goes to '''Sisko '''in DS9 215 "The Crystal Direction" when he's given the punishment of The Box because O'Brien is playing with his tricorder a little too much. Single Brass Instrument of ''Moral Ambiguity ''goes to '''Dax '''in DS9 219 "The Loaf Forgives All" when Kira stares down Dax wondering if she's committed any murders or not. Single Brass Instrument of ''Delaying the Inevitable ''goes to '''Sisko '''in DS9 221 "Little Beef, Little Pork" as he allows Cal Hudson go, but regretting it shortly after. Single Brass Instrument of ''Passing Time ''goes to '''Garak and Bashir '''in DS9 222 "20 mg Gummies Throughout" as the two do a drug withdraw montage (with dissolves!) * Honorable Mention - Single Brass Instrument of the ''Death of an Important Character ''does NOT go to '''Vedek Bareil '''in DS9 313 "A Very Tough Kouign Aman" when he dies. Bajor may remember him, but Star Trek won't. "Solo" Brass Instrument of ''The Death of Enabran Tain ''goes to '''Garak' in DS9 514 "Raktajino is for Closers Only" as he watches Tain take is last Brando moment in the Dominion prison. Single Brass Instrument of Early Retirement ''goes to '''Jules Bashir '''in DS9 516 "Yeomans are for Fucking" when a hologram tricks his parents into revealing that he's really a Khan. Single "Flute" of ''Being Forever Alone ''goes to '''Odo '''in DS9 517 "He’s The Dick & The Rubber" after a beautiful spy gets a reverse Kurn and Casa Blancas him. Single Brass Instrument of ''Traitorous Heroism goes to Michael Eddington in DS9 523 "Get It, Player" after the writers room decides to wrap up the Eddington storyline. Single Brass Instrument of Drinking Alone goes to Morn in DS9 524 "It's Always Your Birthday at the Klingon Restaurant" as he sits in Quarks Bar while what could be a spoon in a garbage disposal drives all other customers away. Category:DS9 Jokes Category:Set Design